


Hot Springs Relaxation

by BunnyFair



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: mostly fluff with Yoruichi x OC, they visit a hot springs on their day off and some light smut ensues





	Hot Springs Relaxation

Akira glanced around as she ran through the forest, weaving between trees. Hearing a short laugh, she lept up and swung herself onto a branch, silently perching on it. She closed her eyes and pressed her hand against the tree, feeling for vibrations. Licking her lips nervously, she opened her eyes again before yelping at the yellow eyes directly in front of her.

She flailed backwards and grunted when Yoruichi caught her ankle, letting her dangle upside down. "Ugh, fine, you win. Again."

Yoruichi chuckled softly and dropped her, making her squeal in surprise. Yoruichi quickly moved to the ground and caught Akira in her arms, smirking widely. "Sorry, kitten, but that was just too much fun. I couldn't resist."

Akira huffed and crossed her arms, lightly poking out her lower lip. "Not funny, Yoru."

Yoruichi hummed in thought and nodded. "Yeah, it was. Come now, stop pouting or I'll have to do something with that lip of yours."

Akira flushed and wiggled to stand, dusting off her clothes. "We're almost at the hot springs aren't we?"

Yoruichi chuckled and nodded. "They're close."

Akira nodded and followed the older shinigami to the hot springs, smiling to herself. It was their day off from training and paperwork and the couple had decided to sneak off to relax in some hidden hot springs Yoruichi knew of. Part the way through their trip, Yoruichi decided to play cat and mouse with her and that ended as terribly as usual.

Akira looked around at the steam and smiled slightly, inhaling deeply. Yoruichi stretched out and undressed, purring as she slipped into the water. Akira turned light pink and undressed, following Yoruichi into the water.

Yoruichi stretched out and purred, sinkind down to her chin. She rested her head back and purred softly. "I deserve this."

Akira chuckled softly and settled across from her, leaning against the warm rocks. "You hardly do your paperwork in the first place."

Yoruichi shrugged and stretched her arms across the rocks. "It's boring and I've got better things to play with."

Akira flushed at her smirk and crossed her arms over her chest, sinking down. "Yeah, yeah, you just like using me as an excuse to get out of work."

Yoruichi smirked and swam over, snaking her arms around Akira's waist. "Well, I never hear you telling me to stop."

Akira flushed and lightly pouted. "Yeah, I know but still."

Yoruichi chuckled softly and pressed her lips to Akira's. Akira hummed softly and kissed her back, loosely hugging her waist. Yoruichi lightly nibbled on her lip and pressed closer, grabbing Akira's ass. Akira relaxed and trailed her hands along her sides, gently grabbing Yoruichi's breast.

Yoruichi softly purred and nudged Akira up on top of the rocks, laying her back. She climbed up on top of her and nibbled her neck, smirking at the soft gasps and mewls. Yoruichi smirked moved down, nibbling at her chest.

Akira moaned softly and arched up, gripping Yoruichi's shoulders. Yoruichi lightly smirked and lightly sucked on her nipples, letting them go with a soft 'pop'. Akira bit her lip and Yoruichi lightly smirked, gently rubbing her clit between her forefinger and thumb.

"Now, now, kitten, don't hide your lovely moans. Let me hear them. No one else is here, it's just you and me."

Akira flushed and nodded slightly, kissing Yoruichi back when she leaned up. Yoruichi slipped two fingers in and Akira moaned into her mouth, rocking her hips as Yoruichi slowly moved her fingers. Yoruichi lightly smirked and rocked her hips, straddling one of Akira's legs to grind against it.

Akira gripped Yoruichi's ass and moaned, pulling the older woman closer. Yoruichi moaned softly as Akira moved her knee. Akira moaned as Yoruichi moved her fingers, arching up when she brushed against her g-spot.

Yoruichi moaned softly and closed her eyes, lightly nibbling on Akira's lip. Akira moaned and pulled her into a deep kiss, their tongues dancing together. Akira arched up as Yoruichi pumped her fingers faster, moaning louder as she came on Yoruichi's slender fingers.

Yoruichi smirked widely and licked her fingers clean, moaning as Akira snuck a hand down to tease her clit. Akira lightly smirked and expertly brought Yoruichi over the edge, dragging it out. Yoruichi moaned softly and rested her forehead against Akira's.

Akira smiled and lightly kissed her. "This has been very relaxing."

Yoruichi chuckled softly and smiled softly. "It has been, though I could've relaxed you back at home this way too."

Akira shrugged and slid back into the water with Yoruichi, resting her head on her shoulder. "This was still fun and nice. And, we can relax in the hot water without having to run a bath first."

Yoruichi smiled and nodded, kissing her temple. "As right as ever, kitten."

Akira hummed happily and closed her eyes. "Still have to do paperwork when we get back."

Yoruichi groaned loudly, resting her head back on the rocks and drawing a chuckle out of Akira.


End file.
